This invention relates generally to cameras having an automatic exposure control and more particularly it relates to a film cartridge camera having a hand operated control element for setting at least one exposure parameter, the film cartridge being provided with shaped coded marks indicative of the sensitivity of the contained film and cooperating with a scanner which is coupled to a movable film carrier for displaying the film sensitivity.